little angle go away
by swingin5ozgal
Summary: kanna's family was seen as abnormal to socitey,will kanna finally see why. rated teen for languge and sc
1. Chapter 1

Little angel go away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inu yasha but I wish I owned Naraku. On the other hand I do own Kagami. She's pretty like selena. ps she looks like selena.

Chapter one what is normal

_"Little angel, go away... Come again some other day... Devil has my ear today...I'll never hear a word you say... He Promised I would find a little solace and some peace of mind... Whatever. Just as long as I don't feel so desperate and ravenous.  
I'm so Weak and powerless over you..."_ Kanna could hear a beautiful voice of her mother's; she could sense the sadness in it. Kanna loved this song she was sung to it as a baby. It wasn't a lullaby a normal mother would sing to a child for the tears to stop. But than again her family wasn't normal, well at least it wasn't to society. Her father hit her as well as her mother only on weekends, her brother Hakudoushi was constantly hyper, and her mother stayed up in bed so that her own tears would be heard by her husband just so that he knew he finally broke her after 3 years of marriage. "How can **Your** mother show Naraku that he broke her… she is such… such a codependent woman." A voice retorted to Kanna. "The same way your mother committed suicide," Kanna really didn't want to offend her half sister but it was true. Kagura's mother had killed her self for Naraku. she found him sleeping with Kanna's mother, Kagami never knew Naraku was married or even had Kagura. "Shut up she only died so that your mother could be happy with this basterd of a father. I'm sure she would have never had an affair with him if she knew about me or my mother Kaguya and you would have never been born." Kagura throw out to her half sister. She walked off from the site of her step mother crying. Kagami heard the conversation and walked towards her daughter. 'she's right if mother was never around I and Hakudoushi would have never been born.' Kanna thought, footsteps broke the silence. "mother I'm sorry if I and Kagura disturbed you for I" Kanna was broken off. "Shhhh. Kanna it wasn't my fault I never knew he was married. But… that doesn't matter now does it. Come now I'll let you sleep with me and your father."

Kanna and her mother began to lie in bed. 'Kanna father isn't a basterd. He's just stressed.' Kanna began to lie to herself for the first time. "Kanna are YOU not old enough to sleep in YOUR room." A tiered voice spat out. "I suppose… if you want fath…. Father." Kanna studded the last word which ticked Naraku off. "Naraku her and Kagura had a disturbing argument so I thought she… you wouldn't mind." Naraku's red eyes gave a disturbing look to Kagami's pale body. "So YOU thought that SHE may sleep with us. You know she is a big girl you need not sing to her." Naraku mocked is wife. "Kanna return to your room." Naraku barked as he gave Kagami a death glare. "Naraku please not to night." Kanna could her mother scream from her father. It was a scream that was followed by an "oh shit" from her father.

Kanna ran to the door frame to see her father talking about the blood on his hands. "Damn you …you wench."Her mother had bitten her father's hand. In one swift move her mother was out the door with the keys to the Benz. "Kanna, come with me" Kagami pleaded to her six year old daughter. Tears came out of the young girl as she saw her mother ready to leave. "Kanna if you leave with her I'll never forgive my baby girl. Stay here with daddy. Ok WE can be HAPPY here just you me and Kagura. Stay for daddy." Naraku knew it was easy to control his daughter manipulation was how he had Kagami in bed with him at the age of seventeen. "Leave MY son here" Naraku ordered to his wife. Kagami had there twelve month old son Toshi in her hands "you had no right to tell me to leave MY son in YOUR ABUSIVE hands." She had enough of his shit. "Fine if you wish to bite the hand that feeds you. Leave here you have no place to stay for the night." Naraku annoyed his wife by the comment. The next thing Kanna saw was a soft pale hand grabbing her and a vase being thrown to her father's head. "Kanna come we can stay at a friend's house." Her mother voice cooled her thoughts as they strutted to the Benz her father bought from his mafia check.

Doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdooomkeepswingin

(A/N) next chapter ill right it tonight please replay I need to know if it sucks ok

Any way sheessy comes to the next chapter was Kagami having affair and if she was will kanna find out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER two: Swing life away

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha or weak and powerless by a perfect circle or swing life away by raise against. Thank you

The next thing Kanna saw was a soft pale hand grabbing her and a vase being thrown to her father's head. "Kanna come we can stay at a friend's house." Her mother voice cooled her thoughts as they strutted to the Benz her father bought from his mafia check.

Kagami was adjusting the straps of toshi's car seat when a dark figure crossed over Kanna's view. "Fa...Fa...Father" Kanna stuttered on the word the whole sight of his bloody eyes crept her out. Naraku gripped Kanna's wrist to where his nails dug into her white flesh. "I thought you loved me more than that whore of a mother." Naraku whispered into her pasty ear. "Let go please father, I beg of you." a whimper was silently passed to him._ 'I broke her after six years I broke her'_ Naraku knew he was right.

"Naraku leave her alone cant you see your hurting your own child. You can't even hold her or anything without destruction" Kagami screamed, as to seeing the red liquid drop from her daughters arm. Noticing all the chaos from outside the neighbors began to collect outside the fanciful, white neighborhood. "I …"Naraku began to notice the blood spilling from her wrist and let go. Kanna ran to the car and slid inside till she felt secure enough.

_I watch the stars as they fall from the sky_

"Mother" Kanna questioned. "Yes, what's the matter? Huh baby," Kagami showed a concord face her black eyes gave into Kanna's sympathy. "What about Haku, are we going to pick him up?"

The black Benz pulled up to a gated community. "Hello Kagami, how are you?" a man in a blue security suit asked. "I'm just fine and you Hiroshi?" Kagami asked. "Good, Oh how is this little girl. She looks beautiful like her mother." Hiroshi asked he was wearing an artificial smile or so it looked to Kanna. "She's my daughter Kanna, the oldest one sadly she rarely show's her gorges smile" Kagami teased knowing Kanna was listening to their conversation. "Is Shessy in?" her voice became serious. 'Who is this shessy mother is talking about. Was father right is she some 'whore'? Kanna's mind became think of the worse if father knew then' "Kanna are you all right?" Kagami asked.

(a/n)okay please review I hope you like this one I had to whack my boyfriend because he thought piii-sttt-iooo-nsss would www-iii-nnn but nope spurs won hits boyfriend with pillow cause he says I write to much. Ok well this one was long so any way.oh he slept on the couch as like always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 going under

Umineko san yeah I know Naraku is hott for an evil bad guy p.s.s he's my bf he just don't know yet and thanks for the review

Dis:I don't own any of the Inu yasha characters damnit. Oh well I own Naraku though Naraku hits me up side my head. Ok fine, I don't him, but he don't own me be free Kagura gets knocked up side my head. . I also don't own the titles danm bands im in love with. God I wish I owned Davey havok though

holding my last breath safe inside my self are all my thoughts on you

Is Shessy in?" her voice became serious. 'Who is this shessy mother is talking about. Was father right is she some 'whore'? Kanna's mind became think of the worse if father knew then' "Kanna are you all right?" Kagami asked

"Im fine mother I was just… never mind" Kanna couldn't face it 'mother loves father does she not.' Kanna thought if only they knew what it was like to be known as the freak of school. "He's in and so is little Rin." Hiroshi briefed Kagami. "Thank you so much."

Kagami drove through the gates, Kanna was shocked by the 'oh so perfect lawns and families.' 'What my family is fine' she thought. The Benz stopped as it pulled up to a two to three story house. The roof tiles where similar to her own brick, pillars on the side holding the roof into its very spot, a ford 350'was parked in the drive way. There was no doubt that this was the man who replaced her father, the father of all Naraku Hitomi. Which made her the daughters of all daughter Kanna Hitomi, and god she hate it.

Kagami had Toshi already unbuckled and into her arms. Kanna walked to the door and had begun to wait for her mother. Knock, knock; the door was swung open and before Kanna's eyes was a child with dark brown hair and a deep coffee brown eyes. "Hello Mrs. Hitomi." The girl spoke with a squeak in her voice. Kanna could sense it was from excitement.

Hit the road jack and don't you come back. What ya say I said hit the road jack and don't ya come back

(A/N) Hello people hope ya know who it's… is if not then ya really are….god ya need help. ok please help me out I need sum more reviews please. Especially since I think Naraku should come out again to find Kanna and Kagami ps.s Kagami was just plain pmsing and im sure you squares would have done the same things now don't lie gals Kay I gotta split like a bananas hahahah bananas like the song ok lol


End file.
